ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE This Core Support Center Grant (P30) application requests continued support for an analytical chemistry laboratory and administrative shared core infrastructure, and support for a pilot project core. The overall aim of the Administrative Core is to provide a resource to facilitate collaborative research in the drug abuse area. This includes assistance in study design and research proposals, including the services of a statistician, preparation of manuscripts, IRB submissions, assistance in data analysis and reporting, grants management, and other administrative needs common to research with human subjects. The vast experience of Drs Jones and Benowitz is invaluable to early stage investigators in training and mentoring. A main function of the Administrative Core is to promote and maintain collaborations that utilize the analytical chemistry provided by the Research Support Core. This resource enhances and extends research possibilities of investigators currently funded by NIH or other federal or nonfederal agencies to further our understanding of human psychoactive drug use, abuse and addiction, its health consequences and its treatment management.